


För sista gången

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *For the last time*Reader is apart of the Avengers, but have they really given her the chance to prove herself or is the 'unintentional' getting in the way on dangerous missions just to hold her back? Reader is getting quite sick of being shielded by the team.





	1. Chapter 1

“Havana, ooh na-na” you sang out in a low voice trying to keep yourself focused on the task at hand. You were aware that the team could hear you and they never did appreciate it when you sang on the missions. “Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na” you continued on holding your daggers tightly in your hand as you spun around to see Stephan fly up behind you.

“You’ll give yourself away if you keep that up.” He said in a low voice before going his separate way.

“Would you prefer something more of the heavy metal type then?” You responded snickering.

“Maybe if we finish this mission we can have a karaoke night.” Natasha chimed in, you could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

“Sounds like a fun idea, I vote Rogers sings first then.” Tony added in.

There was silence on the coms as everyone waited for Steve to reply, “Did we forget that he didn’t come with us?” You replied with a low laugh. “Because I think Tony forgot.”

“I just miss his banter.” Tony said pretending to sound hurt and defeated.

Natasha laughed everyone could hear she was hard at work hacking into the mainframe for Hydra. You were all there to keep the parameter clear even though the building was abandoned.

“Find anything interesting about our Winter Soldier?” You asked stretching your back out hearing it pop a few times.

“Yeah, Hydra doesn’t have him which is surprising but it makes me wonder where he could be hiding at.” Natasha replied working faster than her normal pace it seemed. “There’s a few things on this other experiment called ‘Kaos but it isn’t giving me any leads.”

 _‘As it should be.’_  You thought to yourself sinking down to the floor. You stare up at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity until the sound of boots on metal disturbed you. “We have some friends coming for a tea party.” You said jumping from the ground running over to where the sound is coming from.

“Stand down y/n.” Tony snapped at you. Couldn’t blame him, he out of everyone on the team knew you were very hot headed when it came to fighting, something about it made you more dangerous than anyone could really ever anticipate it.

“I’m ignoring that comment Stark because they are closer to me anyways.” You snapped back sliding around a corner before taking down a Hydra Agent.

“Stranger, can you go help her I have to guard Nat.” Tony groaned while asking that question.

“I don’t need help.” You snapped back kicking one of the agents in the knee cap. You smiled at the satisfying sound of the bone breaking. “I can handle this.” You spun around pushing your dagger into the chest of another agent, he coughed before you pushed him down his body laying limp.

“By the time I even get there she’ll have beaten them all anyways.” Stephan replied to Tony.

“Can’t you teleport with that ring thing of yours?” Tony asked he sounded very irritated, “There’s a reason I don’t want her fighting by herself.”

“I can handle it!” You shouted shoving your dagger into an agent’s forehead, “Stop underestimating me!” You spun around throwing a punch into another hydra agent.

“It’s not that we don’t underestimate you, you just get way to carried away.” Natasha added in sounding worried but very irritated as well. “Just let Stephan help you.”

 _‘I don’t need their help I can handle this by myself!’_ You thought to yourself. A slow clap drew your attention to the end of the hall, the Hydra Agents that weren’t fighting you fell back, another man slowly walked into view.

“Bra gjort Chaos” He said directing it to you, you didn’t understand the language he was speaking but somewhere in your head you know you heard that voice before. “Jag tittar på dig, mitt kaos.” He walked back out of view, something about it didn’t add up to you at all.

“Y/N LOOK OUT!” You heard Tony shout before pushing you out of the way. A hail of bullets rained out from the end of the hallway.

Another figure walked into view, “I’m not even surprised that he would show up.” You snapped glaring at the Winter Soldier.

“мой хаос, ты мой.” He said in a low voice, obviously Russian and obviously nobody but Natasha understood it.

“Y/n you need to run, he has his sights set on you, it seems Hydra has their sights set on you.” Natasha said, even though you glared at her you saw the fear in her eyes, something bad was going to happen.

“I’m not running, we spent way too long trying to find this bastard, let’s just finish this now.” You said spinning your dagger in your hand before throwing it at the Winter Soldier.

“NO!” Tony shouted. His hand could grab the back of your shirt before you charged into the fight.

“Stop holding me back!” You shouted, “Get out of here.”


	2. Mistake

I realized I made a mistake....

 

The reader knows of project Kaos but didn't understand what was going on and I never really explained it.

 

Reader went on an undercover mission with Nat, she found dangerous files of an abandoned project by Hydra. There were no details at all in regards to who or what project Kaos is. Reader copies the files to a thumb drive and deletes everything related to Kaos. She's studying the files so she'll know how to handle Kaos... If she can even figure out it's identity in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes it easier to understand I'm going to go more in-depth with the next chapter


	3. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, I'll have a longer one out on Saturday. I am feeling totally better after my concussion but I am still taking things easily :)

You stood over an unconscious Tony Stark, Stephen Strange, and Natasha Romanov. You slowly turned around to face the Winter Soldier. He aimed his rifle right at you but a voice shouted from the hallway.

“Tillräckligt.” The same voice from before. A strange man approached the soldier as he waited for orders. “Seems like your original programing is slowly taking affect again my Chaos.” His voice was rough and he sounded like he was drunk. You couldn’t pinpoint it really. “We could use you on our team, however, I think maybe you would be better doing undercover work for us. Infiltrating the Avengers and taking them down from the inside out.”

You gasped slightly looking around at the bodies that laid across the floor, “I’d never agree to that.” You replied filled with anger you gripped your dagger tighter.

“I don’t think you have a choice.” He spoke, “Brand!”

You stepped back slowly feeling your mind process everything.

“Apokalyps!”

“Rädsla!”

Your mind was blank it was like you were a walking shell drained of anything that desired you to pursue on with your life.

Tony slightly stirred, “Y/n…” He said weakly, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

“You thought you were free didn’t you?” He chuckled walking up so he can see into your eyes, “Every soldier that Hydra creates always has activation words. Now then, your first task as I said before was… no IS to infiltrated the Avengers and take them out from the inside. Don’t kill them but weaken them, we’ll send our true soldier in to do the killing. I suggest you start with that Asgardian. I hear that only another Asgardian is able to kill them. Level the playing field. These people you call a family know nothing of you like we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate  
> Tillräckligt - Enough  
> Brand - Fire  
> Apokalyps - Apocalypse  
> Rädsla - Fear


	4. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear another short chapter I know this was a quick type up and I swear I swear I swear, I will have longer chapters, the holiday is rough on all of us I'm sure.

You picked up Natasha carefully and laid her down in the Quinnjet, heading back you went to pick up Stephen and were met with Tony standing protectively over Stephen. “I can’t let you do this.” He said in a low calm voice, “We lost Barnes, we can’t lose you to Hydra.”

“You haven’t lost anyone yet.” You replied in a cold voice, pulling your dagger out gliding your fingers over the blade, “You just gained a new ally.”

Tony looked stunned he backed up slowly, “You realized the Cap would kill me if we lost you too.” His breath was ragged, he was obviously struggling to even stand up let alone keep himself conscious.

“Steve…” You forced out a laugh trying to hide a whimper escaping your throat, “He wouldn’t kill you.” You took another pause breathing deeply, “He’d thank you, he’s been seeing Sharon behind my back while I’ve been out on missions and training. Me leaving would just give him the opportunity to seal the deal.”

“I-I’m so sorry y/n.” Tony said dropping his head, “But please, don’t leave us. You’re an Avenger and we can help you!”

“THAT’S WHAT YOU SAID TO BUCKY BUT CLEARLY WHATEVER T’CHALLA DID TO HIM DIDN’T LAST LONG!” You shouted back thrusting your dagger into Tony’s shoulder. “I don’t want to kill you, go home, get help to save Bucky and me please. I’ll give you coordinates once I have Bucky in my custody.” Tony fell back onto his bottom before you grabbed him by the leg and threw him into the Quinnjet with Stephen and Natasha, “F.R.I.D.A.Y, to the compound please.” The computer lite up and you quickly ran out the back to watch it take off. “I will bring Bucky back, even if I have to beat him half to death again.”


	5. Uupss...

Busy busy busy I am.

I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays! I picked up a full time job after Christmas and it's been keeping me busy on top of trying to keep myself from getting sick(it's been miserably cold over here) I am still working on the story but now I can't promise when the next chapter will be posted as I am now limited to my time on weekdays as well as weekends*sigh* since I have to ride both horses on the weekends now because it's just so late and cold when I finish my job let alone I don't even have my gear with me anymore I should, but I don't.

I'm hoping that by New Years I can get this next chapter out. I'm doing my best :D


End file.
